


It's the scary movies' fault

by PepperPumpkin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: Just a little KaiSoo fluff to lighten up my day.





	

-”Omma! I’m home!” - yelled 10 year old Do Kyungsoo, taking off his shoes carefully and putting his bag on top of the sofa.

-”Welcome home sweetie” - smiled Mrs. Do, drying her hands on her apron.

The smell of Kimchi soup bubbling away was floating towards the kid and making his mouth water.

-“You must be hungry”

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly.

-”Then go take a shower so you can eat, ok?” - Mrs Do ushered her son towards the stairs, to where his room with the adjacent bathroom were.

Kyungsoo couldn’t move his legs faster (kimchi soup was his favorite, after all).

+-+-+

-”I’m home!” - screamed 8 year old Kim Jongin (Kai! My name is Kai!) , taking off his shoes and leaving them scattered on the entrance of the house, as well as his school bag. - “Omma where are you?” - he yelled again, hearing not even a sound.

-”Yah! Jongin-ah!” - said Mrs Kim, a piping bag on her hand, putting the finishing touches to a delicious looking cake. The sight of it made Jongin’s mouth water. - “You have cookies cooling on the tray, you can eat them after you’ve taken a shower, you smell bad” - she made a face, smiling afterwards so Jongin’s feelings weren’t hurt. - “Were you playing football with your friends again?” - she kindly asked.

-”Yeah! I need to practice if I want to get in the team and play with Minseokie and Luhannie hyung” - Jongin answered with a grin on his mouth - “They’re the best football players in the history of ever!” - he excitedly said, flailing his arms around.

-”That’s good baby...Now go take a shower!” - she said with a giggle, patting Jongin’s butt.

-”Yah!” - Jongin giggled and climbed up the stairs, a smile on his face.

+-+-+

-”Hyung, hyung!” - panted Jongin, stopping in front of a slightly smaller boy with the biggest eyes he had ever seen.

-”Oh, hi Jongin ah” - Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, making him blush (he was the only person allowed to call him by his real name, besides his mother of course)

-”How are you?”

-”I’m doing fine, thank you” - Kyungsoo smiled again, showing his teeth. Jongin blushed a deeper shade of pink.

-”Hmmm” - for a moment, Jongin forgot what he was going to say, but quickly remembered - “Oh, hyung! Remember today is friday” - the smile on Jongin’s face couldn’t be bigger (even if he tried)

-”How could I forget, Jongin ah?”... - soon enough the bell rang, signaling the start of the next period - “See you at the school gates at the end of the last class, ok? You pick the movie” - Kyungsoo waved goodbye and left towards his classes, leaving Jongin standing there with a goofy smile on his face and a madly beating heart inside his chest.

+-+-+

They didn’t even really know when it started but, every friday, after the last class, Kyungsoo and Jongin would always met outside the school gates, were they would leave together to whether Jongin’s or Kyungsoo’s house and watch a movie...and eat popcorn of course.

Jongin remembered one day at the cafeteria, being mesmerized by the big eyes of a guy he later found out was his hyung (he found it cute that even the other was older than him, Jongin was the tallest of the two) he wanted to befriend him, seeing that the boy was new to the school and didn’t have any friends yet so, with a big nervous gulp, he approached the table were the other was sat eating his lunch.

-”May I sit here?” - he said, stuttering a little.

-”Of course” - the other boy smiled a big smile at him, leaving his speechless for a few seconds. He fell out of his stupor and sat down.

-”My name is Jongin, Kim Jongin. But call me Kai”

-”I’m Do Kyungsoo... – he said, a little smile playing on the corner of his lips – “But why should I call you that? I like your name, Jongin.”

Hearing his name being pronounced like that made a light pink blush appear on his cheeks. He liked it.

They started a light chat and soon, the topic of movies came out.

-”I like action movies!” - said an excited Jongin - “All the action and the bad guys and the explosions and all the BOOM!” - he made gestures with his hands while he was talking, making Kyungsoo giggle cutely. Jongin blushed.

-”W-What movies do you like?” - he asked embarrassedly, playing with the remnants of his lunch.

-”I like animated movies, all the Disney movies are my favorites” - Kyungsoo said with a small voice and resigned expression - “Go ahead, you can laugh”  
Jongin looked at him confused.

-”Why should I do that? If that’s what you like, it’s fine with me. Whatever makes you happy, you know?”

Jongin could swear that, in that instant, Kyungsoo’s smile could lit up the whole cafeteria.

-”Since we love movies… hmmm, would you like to go to my house on friday to hmmm watch a movie or... something?...” - Jongin asked shyly, wriggling his hands on his lap.

-”Oh…” - Kyungsoo was surprised - “Will your parents be okay with that?”

-”Of course, my mom wouldn’t mind. She actually loves having people at home”

-”And your dad?”

Jongin frowned.

-”He’s not around, so…” - he shrugged.

-Oh, I’m sorry, Jongin…” - Kyungsoo whispered, feeling bad.

-”It’s ok, hyung… so, what do you say?” - Jongin smiled lightly.

-”I love the idea”

-”It’s all set then!”

The bell rang and they both scrambled to get their things and go to class, the teachers will scold them if they arrive late.

-”See you later, hyung!”

-”See you, Jongin ah!”

From that day onwards, every friday the two boys meet at the school gates and went to spend the afternoon, watching movies and spending time together, building their friendship.

+-+-+

-”We’re home!” - screamed Jongin, taking off his shoes and leaving them scattered on the entrance. Kyungsoo sighed and arranged them, taking off his shoes as well and leaving them nicely arranged on their supposed place.

-”Good afternoon, Mrs Kim” - said Kyungsoo with a little smile, slightly bowing towards Jongin’s mother.

-”Oh, nonsense dear, come on and give me a hug” - she opened her arms and hugged him tightly.

-”You’re so squishy” - she said with a giggle, pinching his cheeks.

-”Omma!” - whined Jongin - “You’re embarrassing him.

Kyungsoo had a light blush on his cheeks and a sheepish smile on his lips.

-”Oh, oops” - Mrs Kim giggled - “The popcorns are in the microwave dear” - she waved and climbed up the stairs towards her room, leaving the living room so the two boys could enjoy their movie.

-“So, what movie do we have in store today?” - said a grinning Kyungsoo, sitting in the sofa with a big popcorn bowl on his lap.

-”It’s a surprise, hyung” - smiled Jongin, putting their drinks and other snacks on the table (he was a growing boy, so he needed all the food he could get).

Jongin popped the movie on the DVD and pressed play, he turned off all the lights and grabbed a blanket, snuggled on the sofa beside Kyungsoo.  
When the movie title showed up on the screen, Kyungsoo couldn’t contain a yelp.

-”A scary movie?!” - he said, his eyes as wide as saucers - “Jongin, you know I don’t like these kind of movies” - he whined (Jongin thought it was cute)

-”I thought it would be nice for a change” - he shrugged his shoulders, popping a popcorn on his mouth.

Kyungsoo got a little closer to Jongin’s body, he certainly didn’t like this, but he decided to give it a try. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

+-+-+

A whimper left his lips and he covered his eyes with his hands once the man on the screen started walking towards the sobbing girl on the floor with a big knife on his hand. The expression on his face was of murder. Kyungsoo didn’t like it one bit.

Jongin swallowed at the scene, the knife was descending slowly while the girl pleaded for her life. A big scream left the girl’s lips.

-”AHHHH!”

Both boys jumped on the couch, hugging each other and trembling.

The credits started rolling and Jongin gulped.

-”It was.. a good movie, right hyung?”

-”Yeah…”

They both decided not to talk about it, they were embarrassed because they couldn’t stand a scary movie. What would the other think? was all that was running in their minds.

+-+-+

Dinner came soon enough and with that, the time to go to bed. Kyungsoo had already called his mother saying he will stay on Jongin’s house for the night.  
They were in Jongin’s room, both having brushed their teeth and already on their pajamas.

-”Good night, hyung” - yawned Jongin, turning off the lights and climbing up the bed, covering himself with the sheets.

-”Good night Jongin ah” - whispered Kyungsoo, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He was running. He couldn’t stop. The man behind him was coming closer and closer. He couldn’t let himself be caught. He had to escape. He made the mistake of looking back and he tripped with a stone on the floor. The man with the knife caught up to him and grabbed him, putting the knife on his cheek.

-”No please don’t” - Kyungsoo pleaded, a fat tear running down his cheek.

The knife was pressed on his cheek and he screamed.

-” Hyung! HYUNG!” - he was shaken awake by Jongin, tears were streaming down his face, when he saw Jongin, he hugged him hard and started crying.

-”Shh hyung, it was a nightmare…” - Jongin cooed, caressing Kyungsoo’s hair in hopes of calming him down.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo calmed down and let go of Jongin, drying his face with the sleeves of his pajamas.

-”I’m sorry for waking you, Jongin ah” - he said in a small voice, hiccuping a little.

-”It’s no problem, hyung…” - Jongin whispered - “Actually I feel bad, you wouldn’t have those nightmares if it weren’t for that movie… I’m sorry hyung” - Jongin guiltily said, bowing his head in shame.

-”It’s ok” - Kyungsoo sniffed and patted Jongin’s head. - “Let’s go to sleep, ok?

Kyungsoo laid down on the bed and smiled when Jongin slid down closer to Kyungsoo. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. No more nightmares plaguing their dreams.

+-+-+

EXTRA  
4 years later

Jongin had his eyes set on his goal so he ran and ran.

-”HYUNG!” - he screamed at the top of his lungs - “KYUNGSOO HYUNG!”

The boy named Kyungsoo glanced back and saw Jongin running towards him and Jongin stopped in front of Kyungsoo, panting.

-”What’s up, Jongin?” - Kyungsoo smiled at him, making Jongin’s heart skip a beat as usual.

-”Hyung, guess what?” - Jongin’s expression was one full of happiness. Kyungsoo’s cheeks tinted a light pink at the sight of his friend, he still didn’t know why.

-”I GOT INTO THE SOCCER TEAM! I FINALLY GET TO PLAY WITH MINSEOK HYUNG AND LUHAN HYUNG!” - Jongin screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. Happiness radiating from his pores.

Kyungsoo screamed happily and hugged Jongin, jumping up and down with him. He couldn’t care less what their classmates would think.  
He was happy because Jongin had reached his dream.

-”The first game is this saturday” - Jongin couldn’t stop smiling. - “You’re going to be there, right hyung?”

-”Of course” - Kyungsoo caressed Jongin’s cheek with a fond smile - “I wouldn’t miss it for anything”

+-+-+

Getting to practice with Minseok and Luhan was a dream come true, he admired both of them because they were spectacular football players and amazing human beings.

Practices were almost everyday, the first game of the season was coming closer and closer and they had to be on their best, they had to win in order to get to the second fase.

Jongin was becoming nervous with each passing practice, all the team players were in great shape, they were excellent. Minseok, the captain and Luhan, the co-captain, made sure that every member gave their best in each practice. He felt nervous because, what if he somehow messed up the strategies and they lost? After all, he was the new guy. Everyone knew each other and were friends. There was Yixing, who was a little distraught person, but whenever he started playing he was always focused; then there were Zitao and Yifan, the team defenders, there was not better working team besides them both (except Minseok and Luhan, of course. Nobody could beat them on team work). 

He said all of this to Kyungsoo, one Friday afternoon on their usual movie day. To his surprise, Kyungsoo laughed.

-“Yah, hyung!” – Jongin said, outraged – “Why do you laugh?!”

Kyungsoo ruffled Jongin’s hair and smiled.

-“Because you’re being silly, Jongin. You are an excellent football player, I’ve seen you when you practice and you fit well with the others.”

It was true, Kyungsoo always went to all their practices (except when they were scheduled on Wednesdays, he had singing lessons those days) and waited until they were over so he could smile at Jongin and say “Good practice”. Jongin looked forward to that moment.

-“You are an excellent football player, there’s not a reason why you should be doubting yourself” – Kyungsoo smiled at him – “Sure, Minseok and Luhan are a great team and Zitao and Yifan are unstoppable... But you ARE an excellent player and sooner than you expect, you’ll be better than you are now and they will recognize how good of a player you are”

Jongin had tears on his eyes. It felt good to hear those things. That’s why he alwas went to Kyungsoo. For some reason he always KNEW what to say to Jongin to make him feel better about himself.

-“Thank you, hyung” – Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo nodded and took Jongin’s hand giving it a light squeeze, the smile never leaving his face.

+-+-+

The whistle sounded signaling the end of the game, cheers resonated on the stadium while the board showed the final score

3-1

-”WE WON!” - Jongin yelled, soon he was being hugged and patted on the back by his mates. He saw a person running towards them, a person with big eyes, arms wide open and the biggest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

-”Jongin ah! Congratulations!”

He was enveloped in a warm hug. He sighed.

They have won. Kyungsoo was hugging him. It couldn’t get any better.

Kyungsoo lightly kissed his cheek, a pink blush covering his face.

Jongin smiled and hugged Kyungsoo tighter.

It got better.

+-+-+

2 years later  
Kyungsoo’s Graduation

It was graduation day and Kyungsoo was sweating nervously. Due to him having the highest scores on all the subjects and extra curricular activities, the Principal gave to him the honor of giving the graduation speech.

The dark blue robes clinged to his skin, and the hat started to itch his head.

A pair of hands obscured his vision and he got scared for a moment, instantly relaxing when he heard a voice he knew all too well saying:

-“Guess who?”

Kyungsoo chuckled.

-“Yixing?”

-“Yah! Hyung!” – Jongin whined – “I’m not Yixing”

-“I know it’s you, Jongin ah” – Kyungsoo giggled.

-“You better” – Jongin pouted, making Kyungsoo laugh. – “How are you feeling?”

-“I’m a little nervous, actually” – he wriggled his hands.

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hands on his own and squeezed them.

-“Don’t worry, hyung. You’ll do it great!”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself and hugged Jongin (who looked very handsome on his black suit and dark blue tie) tightly.

Soon enough the Principal called Kyungsoo to give his speeh and he reluctantly let go of Jongin.

-“It’s ok hyung. I’ll be here” – Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo felt better. The butterflies on his stomach dancing happily (and not because of his nervousness, of that he was sure).

+-+-+

1 year later  
Jongin’s Graduation

-“Omma! where are my shoes? Where is my robe?Oh my God! I’m gonna be late!” – a very nervous Jongin was running through the house, while an amused Kyungsoo sat on the couch (he looked very dashing on his black suit and blood red tie) 

-“Take it easy, Jongin. We still have 20 minutes to get there”

-“But I’m still not ready, hyung” – he whined, his tie dangling from his shirt, for some reason he couldn’t seem to fix it.

Kyungsoo chuckled and got up from the couch, walking towards Jongin.

-“Let me fix that for you” – he took the tie and with his delicate hands he fixed it – “There, all good” – he smiled, making him Jongin smile as well.

-“Oh this is so cute!” – Mrs Kim squealed, like a high school girl in front of her crush.

-“Omma...” – Jongin whined while Kyungsoo blushed.

-“Oh, stop it you” – she made a motion with her hands- “Here’s your robe. Let’s go.”

She took the car keys and soon they were on the way to the school. Jongin was fretting on the car. Kyungsoo noticed and put a hand on his knee.

-“Jongin ah” – he whispered – “Don’t be nervous, it all will be fine”

-“I know hyung...” – Jongin sighed – “But I’m graduating today... I can’t believe it.”

-“Believe it then, because it’s happening” - he glanced at the front, where Mrs Kim looked directly at the road; making sure she didn’t see them, Kyungsoo reached Jongin’s face and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

-“Congratulations, Jongin ah”

Both of them blushed, the butterflies on their stomachs dancing happily (and not because of their nervousness).

Mrs Kim sighed internally, having looked at everything from the rearview mirror.

-“When will they notice?” – she thought to herself and sighed again. She will have a long chat with Mrs Do about their blind sons.


End file.
